Revenge and Vengeance
by Xxmilk-candy1996xX
Summary: A little one-shot when Kengo looked like he was dying. Contains spoilers from the manga... And he didn't actually die... R&R! Rated for mild language...


_Haha… Yet __**another **__MF fic… Why did Kengo have to __**die**__? Well, it's not certain that he's dead, but… I still am mourning for him and wishing for him not to die. XD Joking, joking…

* * *

_

_Revenge and Vengeance_

Ever since that day, he regretted it.

Regretted ever letting his guard down, even just a notch. Regretted ever letting Kengo tag along with him. Regretted ever letting him cover his back.

Regretted ever having met Kengo.

But one could never live alone and isolated, he knew that. And he cursed that fact. But he was human, after all. He couldn't live in this cruel, twisted reality called life if he _was _alone. He cursed the loneliness and the longing too. He wanted a friend, a companion, one that would stay by his side and never betray him, accepting him for what he is. And that is precisely, Asamura Kengo.

But, as he'd thought, he could never bring himself to regret ever knowing Kengo. He had changed him, little by little. He had taught him that the world wasn't all that menacing and cruel and unforgiving. He had taught him that there are still people that don't get to know you for their own selfish reasons, no matter how small that population is. He had taught him that true friendship exists.

"_Guh…!"_

_Blood splattered to the ground._

Damn it…

"_Kengo!"_

"_A…kira…"_

Damn it…!

"_I'm… sor…ry…"_

DAMN IT!

Kengo is an idiot; everybody knows that, it's so obvious. And Akira seemed to be the total opposite. But they're alike, in many ways.

They both were unwisely judged by first appearances.

They both longed for someone who understands them.

They both didn't want to be alone, though the taller teen wouldn't acknowledge it that easily.

Then they met each other, and have been stuck ever since. Or rather, the sun wanted to attach itself to the moon. It seemed impossible, but somehow it worked out, even by a small sliver of it. Akira seriously thought that Kengo would stick to him and maybe even become his house-mate or something, should he ever move out, that is. Then he'd be stuck to annoying, bothersome Kengo forever.

But that didn't seem likely anymore.

Homurabi stole Kengo's future. _Their _future. Much as he'd like to deny, there will be no other person that could ever replace Kengo.

"Kengo. Kengo!" Akira shook him. Shirogane was currently Homurabi's opponent, and it didn't sound so good. It didn't matter to Akira at the moment.

"Akira… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"Idiot! Why are you apologizing?"

"But… I won't be able to guard your back anymore…"

"Idiot, of course you can!"

"Akira…" Kengo smiled. "I'm glad I came to know you… I never regretted that fact…"

Akira gritted his teeth. "Don't talk anymore!"

"All the time we spent together… All these years… I'm very grateful for it!" Kengo cried.

Akira's grip around Kengo's hand upon his bloodied chest tightened. He couldn't stop the hazy feeling bubbling in his throat. Tears slowly sprang to his eyes, and he tried hard not to let them show. He hadn't cried in many years.

"I don't want to die, Akira! I—"

"Then don't, Kengo! Don't die! Damn it…" He couldn't stop the tears now; they were flowing freely out of the corners of his eyes. "I won't forgive you if you die now, Kengo…"

Akira thought he could hear Aya and Lulu behind him. He heard whimpering. Of course it was the girls; Nanaya wouldn't _whimper _for someone, much less a stranger.

"D-Don't cry, Akira… Nee? You don't look cool like that…"

"Who gives a damn?"

"Don't cry, Akira…" Kengo raised his other hand to Akira's face. His fingers were trembling. "'Cos I'm gonna cry too…"

"Heheh, you're already crying, stupid…" He sweeped away Kengo's bangs. "Naa, promise me. Promise me you won't die."

"That's impossible."

"I don't care! Look, soon Shirogane or maybe even Master'll be here and they'll heal you."

"If I did then all I'd do would be to break it… I'm sorry Akira…"

Akira noticed his breathing becoming shallow and his eyes dulling.

"It's fine! Soon this'll be over and then we'll send you to Master—"

"Aki…ra… Thank you…nee? ..."

"… …"

Damn it…

Damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it…!

"Akira?" Aya asked shakily.

He ignored her, walking past them. He had a dangerous look on his face, and roughly swiped at his eyes. He summoned his blades, now much bigger, and deadlier.

"HOMURABI…!"

_~ END ~

* * *

_

_Haha… Don't know why, just felt like writing this little fic… Now I hate Homurabi even more! Gaahhh! Oh and be sure to drop a review before you move on to another story and hope you liked it!_


End file.
